Driving Lessons
by Allura99
Summary: Wally and Artemis spend an afternoon alone in a car. What can go wrong? One-shot.


Driving Lessons

A Young Justice Fanfic

[All standard disclaimers apply.]

Wally skeptically eyed the ancient Ford sedan parked on the curb. One of the doors was white and the hood was black while the rest of the car was gray. At least where there wasn't rust patches that he could see. He was pretty sure that back bumper was being held to the rest of the car with no kidding duct tape. And that was just the exterior. "Tell me again why we're doing this."

Artemis sighed as she pulled the keys to the car from her pocket. "Because we're leaving for Palo Alto soon and you can't run everywhere."

"I'd have you know that Palo Alto and Stanford have an excellent bus system."

"As you pointed out three times during the tour."

Wally shrugged. "Just saying that a car will be impractical."

"Driving is a life skill. Like balancing a checkbook or filing taxes."

"Not a big fan of any of those things."

"I've noticed. Now, get in the car."

Wally sighed and headed towards the driver's door.

"Excuse me. What do you think you're doing?" Artemis demanded. She removed his hand from the door.

"Getting in the car? Like you asked?"

"And what makes you think you're driving?"

"Isn't it the whole point of today?"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "I'm not teaching you to drive on a busy street. If you wreck Raphael's car, I'll never hear the end of it."

"How would he tell?"

Artemis yanked the door open, nearly whacking her boyfriend in face. "Just get in the damn car, West."

"Yes, ma'am." With a small burst of speed, he complied.

YJYJYJYJYJ

"I'm too sexy for my car, too sexy for my car, too sexy by far," Wally belted out along with the ancient but functional radio. "And I'm too sexy for my hat, too sexy for my hat. What do you thnk about that?"

"Ah!" Artemis cried, fumbling to change the station yet again. "Are all speedsters tone deaf or is it just you?"

"Hey, I kill at karaoke."

"I thought it would be more mass suicide."

"Hey!" The radio finally landed on another station. "Oh, good one! Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart!"

"Oh, God, no!"Artemis shut the radio off.

"Spoil sport."

"You're making my ears bleed, Wally."

"Everyone's a critic." He drummed his fingers on the arm rest for a moment. "Can we at least listen to the news?"

"So you can critize what they get wrong about the science stories? No way."

"I'll just listen," he promised.

She glanced at him skeptically before changing the radio to the local public radio station. A story about the arrival of a new panda at the local zoo soon droned on. Wally thought about telling Artemis that all the pandas were actually on loan from China and could be recalled at anytime. Then, he remembered his promise. He settled for looking out the window, trying not to fidget too much.

After about an half hour, his stomach began to growl. He patted the pockets of his shorts and was dismayed to find them empty. How could he forget his snacks?

Artemis glanced at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, I know." He plastered a smile on his face. "Do we need to stop for gas or something?"

She smirked. "There's snacks under your seat."

He reached under his seat and was rewarded with a bag filled with his favorite snacks. He tore into a granola bar with a sigh. "You're the best."

"And you're predictable," she said but with a fond smile.

"So, how much longer until we're there?"

"Not much longer. Sit back, relax and enjoy the ride."

He tore into another granola bar. As he chewed, he watched Artemis as she drove. Her long fingers looked graceful as she gripped the steering wheel with one hand and the gear shift in another. He watched her movements as she downshifted, turning off the highway. She made it look so easy.

"Enjoying the view?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

"Oh, yeah," he answered, finishing off his granola bar. "I can watch you all day."

"Idiot," she muttered affectionately.

YJYJYJYJYJ

Their destination turned out to be an abandoned strip mall out in the suburbs. She pulled into a parking space in the empty lot and put the car in park. "Are you ready?"

"You know we could find some other things to do."

"Focus, West."

She ordered him out of the car and had them switch seats. He thought that they would immediately start driving but Artemis had other ideas. Now seated in the passenger seat, she quizzed him on the various levers and pedals and their functions.

"You know that I did have to pass the written test to get my learner's permit, right?" Wally asked as she continued to quiz him.

"There's book learning and then there's real world application," she replied. "Now show me where the parking brake is."

Wally obediently went through the rest of her questions. Once she was satisfied with his knowledge, she allowed him to crank the car and put it in first gear. He tried to remain patient as they slowly toured the deserted parking lot.

As if she sensed his frustration, she told him to go faster and ease into second gear. In his excitement, he ground the gears and the car stalled out. "Um, oops."

She patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe a little slower next time."

"Slow is hard," he said with just a bit of a whine.

"You can do slow when you need to. In fact, you can do slow just fine."

Wally's jaw dropped for a moment before he sputtered, "Babe, I can't believe you just said that."

She laughed, throwing her hair back over her shoulder. "I can't believe you're blushing."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

"You totally are," Artemis retorted, still laughing, "but I think it's cute."

"What? Really?"

"Yes. Now, let's get back to our lesson." She wrapped her hand over his on the gear shift. "I have other plans for us today."

"You do?"

"Like what?"

"You wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now, would you, Wally?"

After that, he applied himself her driving lesson most diligently. He quickly mastered going through the gears, driving around the parking smoothly. She then had him practicing reversing in and out of parking spaces. Finally, she had leave them the parking lot and drive around the mostly empty side streets of the empty mall.

Satisfied with his progress, she had him return back to the now familiar parking lot. He put the car in park as she instructed. "So, are we heading to the highway next?" he asked.

"Let's save that for another day."

He nodded. "I'm just curious. How did a Gotham girl learn to drive anyway? It's not like cars are convenient in such a big city."

She flinched and looked away. "Wally."

"Hey, what's wrong?" He gently took her chin and turned her face back to his. "Artemis?"

She sighed, still not meeting his eyes. "I learned to drive when I was ten."

"That's not exactly legal," he said slowly.

"Yeah, but I wasn't learning for exactly legal purposes." She glanced down and gave a small smile as he took his hand in hers. "You know about my family, that my parents were criminals and were training Jade and me to follow in the family business. Dad took a job but didn't want to use his usual crew. He was going to need a get-away driver. Jade already knew how but I didn't. He wanted me to know how in case he got stuck with me as his only choice on the job."

They were silent for a moment before Wally said, "Can I just say how much I want to punch your dad in the face?"

Artemis finally looked up at him as she laughed. "You're going to have to get in line. I get first dibs."

"Not if I get there first."

"Wally," she growled.

He leaned across the console and kissed her. He had meant for it to be a brief kiss but he wasn't complaining when she grabbed his shirt, holding him in place. He placed his forehead against hers when they broke apart for air.

"You're amazing," he whispered.

"You're not so bad yourself," she replied with a giggle.

"No, I'm serious." Wally leaned back so he could look at her. "Artemis, you're amazing. With all the stuff with your dad, no one would have blamed you if you had followed in his footsteps or try to be normal. But instead you become a hero and helped bring him down."

He was amazed to see her blush at his words. He ran a gentle hand over her cheek. "And the fact that you put up with me? Well, that make you almost superhuman."

"Leave it to you to ruin the moment, Kid Idiot," she murmured as she pulled him back for another kiss. As she released him, she smiled. "I think you're amazing, too, Wally."

"Of course you do."

She punch him in the shoulder. "Again, ruining the moment."

He opened his mouth to reply when his stomach growled. "I guess you don't have another stash of snacks in here, do you?"

"No, I have something better. I have a coupon for all-you-can-eat pizza at Gino's."

Wally's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes. Keep it under three pizzas and we'll stop for ice cream on the way back."

"Okay."

"And maybe we'll try the highway next weekend."


End file.
